


Found

by thegeekywhovian



Series: Little Moments in Time [20]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 04:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20501225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegeekywhovian/pseuds/thegeekywhovian
Summary: The Doctor and Rose teach Xaria how to play 'Hide and Seek'





	Found

"Ninety-nine, one hundred! Ready or not, here I come!"

The Doctor stepped away from the wall where he was currently standing, and opened his eyes. The house was quiet, apart from the small giggles that was coming from the direction of the window.

Hiding the grin out of his voice, the Doctor called out.

"I wonder where they are," he said in an exaggerated voice. He made a show of dropping down onto his knees and checking under the coffee table and peering behind the sofa.

"Not there!" He pronounced, filled with amusement. He spun on the spot.

"Xaria and Mummy must've picked a really brilliant hiding spot!" He stated, as he pulled open their TARDIS-blue painted front door. He stepped outside briefly, ducking his head to the left and right on the pretence of checking the front yard and bushes flanking the cottage. His grin widened when he saw his four-year-old and her mother in the window, facing outwards. Xaria and his wife were huddled behind the drapes, and Rose had a finger to her lips, apparently shushing their daughter.

Rose's eyes met his as he scanned past where they were hiding. Her eyes widened, and the Doctor burst out laughing as her head bobbed down out of sight.

Still, Xaria continued to face him, and the Doctor poked out his tongue at her.

"Daddy!" She exclaimed happily before Rose pulled her down beside her.

Still giddy, the Doctor stepped over the threshold and closed the door behind him. Sighing dramatically, he made his way to the window.

"Huh. I guess I found my two favourite girls," he announced, pulling open the drapes with a flourish.

Xaria rushed into his arms, and he swung her onto his hip. Rose took his proffered hand, hoisting herself up to a standing position.

"You finded us, Daddy!" Xaria remarked, her eyes wide in wonder.

The Doctor tickled his daughters ribs, delighting in the way she squirmed at the touch and her bubbly giggle filling the room. The Doctor pressed a kiss to her blonde locks, before flashing Rose a knowing smile.

"I always will find you, my loves."


End file.
